


I Love You, I Just Have to Say it in Greek

by possiblyfictional



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining Dean, Wings, hopeless fluff, literally cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblyfictional/pseuds/possiblyfictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finally decided to do something about Dean's longing. He had learned to think of it as an immovable object, lodged in his very soul.</p><p>But things change. Cas is okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, I Just Have to Say it in Greek

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for an-artistic-platypus on Tumblr. Follow her, you won't regret it!

Cas stood in the doorway to Dean’s room in the bunker, nervous. He was invisible to humans, a trick that Cas used more often than he should (mostly to people watch). Now he was using it because it made himself feel better.

He held a sticky note in his hand, his grip on the yellow slip of paper tight. The angel was very careful to not rip the sticky note, so as not to mar the words written in ancient Greek. He knew Dean would figure out their meaning soon enough.

Cas rolled his eyes at his own nervousness. He was an angel, and no human was going to “freak him out.”

Well. Look at him now. Invisible. To prevent himself from backing down from what he was about to do. All because of a simple human.

Finally, Cas was able to pull himself together enough to stick the note in his hand onto the cover of the book Dean was reading, which was left on the middle of the bed.  _Macbeth,_  in its original writing. Cas huffed something like a laugh. Dean could claim all he wanted that he wasn’t smart, but not many people could read Shakespeare with little difficulty.

Cas became visible to the naked eye again, feeling a bit better once the slip of paper with a few haphazard words written in pen was placed where Dean would read it. Cas left the room and wandered down the bunker’s hallways, wondering what he should do before he panicked and tore up the precious square of paper left in Dean’s room. It was thoroughly terrifying to have written those few words and now have to wait for a reply.

With a sort of finality, Cas spread his wings and flew to his favorite spot in Heaven, a garden with hedge walls and a blue sky where nothing could go wrong. The autistic man flew his kite while Cas ignored the little tug of longing that was always pulling at him, calling to him, leading him to a human with green eyes and a golden soul.

Cas was more than used to the longing that sung to his Grace, a sad song that hadn’t ended in years. Sometimes, when it was late at night and Cas knew Dean was hurting, the longing was so strong the angel could barely breathe. That was usually when he had to duck into an alley to crumple under the weight of the foreign pain surging through his bones. When it got that bad, the song sounded like that one Led Zeppelin song Dean liked,  _Ramble On_. Cas was pretty sure Dean was singing to him, ever so softly, barely more than a mumble in the quiet darkness of the night, feeling that longing in his heart, maybe even reaching for Cas’ Grace to help lessen the weight of the burden.

On the nights where Dean was angry and Cas had run away or Dean had pushed Cas away, the longing was very quiet, but still there. The angel was sure this was the worst, when Dean didn’t want him near. Yet, even in the throes of anger, Dean still longed for him.

Sometimes there was a brilliant burst of warmth when Cas had managed to make Dean laugh, or smile, or the angel had done something he didn’t understand the humor behind. At those moments, the longing was different. It didn’t cut into Cas’ composure, like usual.The longing wasn’t quite  _longing,_  exactly - it was love. Pure and innocent love, revealing the lightness that Cas loved to see in Dean’s soul and on the human’s face. It showed in a smile on Dean’s face - it was a little heavy around the edges, but a smile, nonetheless.

Those were the best times.

Cas smiled softly as the man in his Heaven got his kite to soar higher. The happy memories Cas’ thoughts were conjuring soothed the fear the angel was feeling, waiting for Dean to read the words left on a sunshine-yellow piece of paper.

All of a sudden, the tug of longing spiked. Cas jerked in surprise, his wings flapping to keep him stable as the emotions that were digging into his side suddenly became shockingly powerful. The strength of the tug was so strong, Cas felt like he was about to be ripped out of his vessel. The emotions were enough that Cas’ own heart began to hurt with the pain of it. He knew that Dean had read the note. The reaction to the sticky note was surprising, but Cas had learned to expect the unexpected with Dean.

But, something was different with this hurt.

Something was new.

Some of that great pull wasn’t just ice cold loneliness; there was something fierce and hot mingling with the longing that pulled at Cas. It didn’t sting, but it burned. It didn’t hurt, but it felt like the angel was being torn into pieces by these two polar opposites of emotions. It was beautiful, despite the pressure of being under the weight of it.

Fire and ice. It fit Dean.

Cas, however awed he was at these human emotions, felt like he was being crushed under the pressure of the feelings. He panted, waiting for Dean to call him down. The autistic man didn’t notice as Cas struggled against his every instinct, didn’t notice as he struggled to keep himself inside the body of Jimmy Novak. Dean wouldn’t want Cas close by until he was summoned by the hunter. The angel shut his eyes, gripping the edge of the stone bench in the park, his knuckles white as everything told him to run to that longing and soothe it.

Cas would wait. He would wait until Dean called him.

That was only an hour after the spike of longing. It was the most agonizing hour Cas had ever known, to have the ability to comfort Dean but not doing it. The man with the kite was grounding, calming, and Cas silently thanked the human soul for being nothing but happy.

_Hey, Cas, get down here? Please?_

Cas left as fast as he could, heading for the source of all that suffering. Cas was silently proud that humans could handle an emotion so raw an angel barely could. In all honesty, Cas was scared that the longing would only grow more intense as he got closer. It didn’t. Which Cas was grateful for. If the strength of the emotions had gotten any stronger, he was pretty sure he’d crumple under it.

Cas flew into the room, Dean’s back to him. He took some sort of secret pleasure in scaring the human. With a gasp and a mumbled curse, the hunter turned around, his surprise clear on his face. The ice shard in Cas’ Grace melted a little on sight, enough for the angel to be able to function normally.

Dean was hiding the shock of Cas’ appearance, smiling just slightly, which was a bit of a new reaction to one of the angel’s surprise visits. That’s when Cas realized Dean was holding a yellow sticky note. Before he could say anything, Dean uttered something in Enochian. It was meant to say “I need you,” but it sounded more like “I goat and you.” Some more of that ice piercing Cas melted, replaced with even more burning emotion.

Cas stilled, but he couldn’t exactly hide the grin that spread across his face. “I’ve never heard Enochian so mispronounced.”

Dean didn’t reply, well-masked hurt sparking in his eyes. The angel sobered, stepping forward and shrinking down the space between them. His eyes were soft as he replied, “I guess you translated my note, then.”

“Yeah, uh, ancient Greek? Why that language?” Dean responded, the tension in his shoulders dissipating slightly.

“It was going to be relatively easy for you to translate, considering how some of the things you hunt are from ancient Greek mythology. And the language sounds nice.”

“Well, I guess I messed up Enochian.”

“That’s okay. If you want, I’ll teach you.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he smiled a tad wider. “Can you even tell what I said?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas smiled softly, stepping forward, closing the distance between them.

“Can you say it?”

“Hmm?” Cas hummed, glad that Dean was closer than ever before, swaying just a little bit into the angel. The cold tugging at Cas’ Grace was giving way to that burning warmth in the angel’s spirit, stirring up little eddies in liquid power Cas was both grateful and mildly annoyed Dean couldn’t see.

Dean glanced away, then met Cas’ eyes again. “Just, please, I want to hear it.”

It finally clicked for Cas. Another genuine smile lit up his face and Dean gazed in barely-hidden wonder, which only added to the happiness the angel was feeling. Ever so slowly, he leaned forward and, with his lips brushing against Dean’s ear, whispered, “I love you.”

Cas felt no fear when he whispered those words into the room. He was filled with the rush of Dean’s happiness and warmth and happy longing that Cas was sure was love now. It felt like he was soaring, but no, his feet were on the ground, his wings tucked securely around the fragile human.

Dean actually shivered at the gentle words. The unending warm completely replaced the longing that had filled Cas’ chest for so long. He didn’t miss the cold that had become his companion over the years. Cas tilted his head back to see Dean again.

Cas didn’t expect Dean to say “I love you” back right then. He didn’t know if Dean ever would say it, knowing the hardships the man has faced, but Cas didn’t care if he never said the words. The look in Dean’s eyes was more than enough for Cas to know his feelings were reciprocated.

The angel wasn’t expecting Dean to kiss him first, soft and gentle and brief. He welcomed it, however. In the second they kissed, they weren’t holding on to each other. Nor was it some dramatic, intense, movie-type kiss. It was just them close together, hands by their sides, registering the fact that after many years of sadness and alone-ness, they were finally letting themselves feel this one good thing. Dean pulled away and Cas leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed together. Cas was pretty sure that this was the first time he was smiling with teeth showing while not being crazy or possessed by Leviathans or something else ridiculous.

Cas wasn’t sure what he was allowed to do now, but he took Dean’s hand in his, feeling a gasp from the human on his lips.

This was enough. The close, the warm, the joy, their hands entwined, breathing each other’s air. This was more than enough. This was more than Cas had even dreamed was possible.

They didn’t know what was going to happen next. Maybe Dean would panic and run and push Cas away. Maybe Cas would be called to Heaven and then have to kill Dean again. Maybe Sam would walk in and then they’d have to sit through him practically throwing streamers in the air and celebrating the fact that the two had finally kissed. Who knew? They were both sure of one thing - they weren’t alone in feeling this rush of feelings, this burn of emotions that doesn’t harm, but heals. Dean’s longing was gone. And for this brief instant, things were good.

They loved each other, but they had sort of needed to say it in anything but English.

Cas was completely fine with that.


End file.
